


THE WAY HOME

by akamuri



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Families of Choice, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamuri/pseuds/akamuri
Summary: 末日带娃现paro(在坑里，已经闲置几个月了= =但至少心中没有放弃写完的想法！)
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

自宜野座伸元从美国回国后，他时常会做噩梦。  
噩梦中的自己被鬼魅般的巨大黑影所压倒，动弹不得。黑影渐渐逼入自己的身体内部，像是被撕裂开一样得痛，被黑影略过的皮肤如同得了坏疽一样变黑，直到全身上下再无完好的皮肤。  
有时梦到这里，宜野座就醒了。  
但更多的时候，这个噩梦是有续篇的。  
枪声。  
黑影变成一滩红血，黏在宜野座变黑的皮肤上，像是刺扎在心口一般疼。  
往枪响的地方望去，看到了蹲在地上的一个娇小的人影。  
还来不及看清人影的主人，便从梦中醒来。  
身边是还在睡梦中的伴侣。清晨的阳光下，为他的侧脸轮廓晕出了一圈金边，显得安详而平和。  
——今天也会是和平的一天。  
宜野座心想。  
他将噩梦中的鬼影尽可能地抛之脑后，凝望着伴侣熟睡的模样，露出了一个温柔的微笑。

1  
最初令宜野座感到违和的是航线的临时变更。  
他带暑假来日本度过的亲戚家小学在读的孩子——久久利武弥回华盛顿特区所搭乘的是13小时直航航班，而在个人屏幕的航线图显示飞机接近美加边界的时候，机组突然插播了一则关于目的地将由华盛顿改为诺娜市的广播。  
诺娜市是一座位于纽约西北部的内陆城市。整座城市依西比拉湖而建，人口接近70万，是美国东北部的科技中心。  
机长并没有解释航线改变的具体原因。  
在周围一片不满之下，几十分钟后飞机成功降落在了诺娜市的国际机场。  
宜野座带着武弥，下飞机后他先和孩子的父母通了电话。在他告知行程有变后，从武弥的母亲桃花处得到了意料之外的情报。  
“现在华盛顿特区封城了，海陆空一律不准入内。是一个多小时前刚颁布的消息，没想到这么快就全面实行了，”桃花语气中透露了些许讶异，“新闻上也还没有解释具体原因呢。”  
“原来如此，”宜野座说道，“我再去和航空公司确认一下安排。如果今天回不了华盛顿的话，可能要和武弥在这里住一阵子了。……不影响他开学吧？”  
“不影响的，距离开学还有两周呢。哦对……”桃花忽然想起了什么，“诺娜市是小伸你以前工作过的地方吧。你们晚上会住哪里呢？酒店，还是你朋友的家？”  
“……朋友…的家。”  
“这样。啊，是不是你以前一起租房子住的那个朋友？”  
“…是的。”  
宜野座和桃花又聊了聊武弥在飞机上的表现，又寒暄了几句才挂断电话。  
结束通话前，桃花说：“把武弥交给你真让我放心。”

二人的行李不多，各背了一个双肩包，还拉着一只随机拖箱。出了边境后，直接去了机场大厅。大厅显示着所有航班信息的电子屏幕上，只要起始地和目的地是华盛顿的航班，一律标着canceled.  
宜野座和武弥打了一辆的士，目的地是位于城市西北部的居民区，那里有他在诺娜市工作时和伴侣一起租住的单层别墅。  
——本来是想把武弥送回家后再来这里找他的。  
——提前来这里，也一样算是给他惊喜了吧。  
五六十岁的意大利裔司机一直开着车上的广播。  
宜野座知道，这是诺娜市内的新闻广播。  
他们曾经在上班的路上也常听的。  
进城的东西走向高速也让他心中产生一股亲切和熟悉。  
置办家具，去纽约出差，还有休息日出游，驾驶的都是这条高速。  
从机场回家需要大约三刻钟。  
还未来得及沉浸于过去，在行驶了大约一半的距离时，宜野座又一次感到违和。  
工作日日暮时的高速，无论是West Bound或是East Bound，永远都是水泄不通的。  
然而在他进城的车道上车辆零星，对面车道却是堵得一动不动，甚至能看到不少乘客从机动车上下来往前跑去。  
——这究竟是怎么回事？  
正巧新闻广播中正在播放一则有关美国东北部主要城市所发生的多起大规模猎奇伤害事件的新闻，事件所发生地区包含了诺娜市市内多个区域。  
的士司机说不放心住在新闻报道区域的亲人，于是把宜野座和武弥在距离目的地最近的高速口赶下，连车费都不要便离开了。  
高速出口距离他们的房子有两个街区之远，差不多5公里左右的距离。  
宜野座一手牵着武弥的小手，一手拉着行李箱，并没有多说什么。  
武弥以男孩子而言十分乖巧，虽然只有6岁，却会察言观色，也很体贴身边的大人。首都的封锁，猎奇的伤害性事件，尽管他应该不能理解这些艰深的词汇，但也会被司机和自己的不安心理所感染吧。宜野座如果为了消除这些，而说了什么多余的话，反而会使情况更糟吧。介绍即将去往的住处或许会是一个好选择，但是他和他之间的事情还未和父母以外之人提起过。  
真是令人难办。  
大人和孩子无言行走了许久，首先打破沉默的是武弥。  
“叔叔，你的朋友也和你一样厉害吗？”  
“欸？”  
宜野座被突如其来的问题给弄得有些愣神。  
“？”  
武弥抬起一双漆黑的大眼睛望着身边的保护者。  
“啊…你说狡噛？”宜野座回过神，“他，他就是个健身笨蛋，一有空就会去健身房。除了我父亲，我认识的人里没有人能赢过他。成绩也好，高中的时候一直是年级第一。在大学的时候，那家伙得到的奖学金也一直比我多。对周围的人都很随和，有着一堆狐朋狗友。工作的时候是个很有独到想法，也敢于直抒己见。”  
一不留神，宜野座说的全是狡噛的好话，所以他又补充了他最大缺点。  
“但是武弥，如果你对这家伙有所期待的话，那可是大错特错哦。狡噛是个幽默感为零的人，和他讲话一点都不有趣。”  
好罢，就算分居之后，宜野座还是很喜欢和狡噛视频通话的时间，但这并不能让他承认伴侣是个语带幽默的人。  
也不知道武弥听进去了多少，男孩还是回答：“好想见到叔叔的朋友呢。听起来就像超人一样！”  
“哈…”  
宜野座心中一阵复杂。  
走了将近40分钟，二人穿过居民区，走到了街区之间的主干道上。  
北部本就是居民区集中的地方，主干道上的私营商店也少，多是在街角有些餐厅、银行、超市等基础设施。  
人行道上行人虽少，但马路上车流即便不多，也该是川流不息的。  
现在却连一辆车都见不着了。  
宜野座的直觉隐隐告诉他心中的违和是有所关联的，但理性却无法描摹究竟是什么样的原因才会造成这一连串的诡异。毕竟对于没有经历过的事情，人是无可估量其重大和深刻的。  
他想到家里并没有玩具，也没有小孩子喜欢吃的零食，而眼前刚刚好是超市。  
就在他把想法问出口之前，不远处传来机动车的引擎声，还有轮胎与柏油马路产生的不自然的摩擦音。  
宜野座向声音源头望去，只见一辆银色轿车从后方向他们冲冲驶来。他下意识把武弥扑向路边的草地上，轿车堪堪擦过他们之前所在的位置，然后撞上了超市的外墙。  
重新扶起武弥和一同倒地的行李，拍了拍孩子身上的灰又问了几句，这才放下心来。  
同时，他听见轿车内传出救命声。  
驾驶座上的人打开了车门，却被身后伸来的一双手给圈住。  
救命声变得更为急切了。  
宜野座正欲走近并拿出手机拨打911，却怔住了。他看见呼喊救命之人背后一张面色灰白，眼球凸出的脸。  
如果只看这张脸的上半部，或许会觉得这只是个面色差的病人。  
然而这张脸上长着一张血盆大口，嘴角开裂，正流出紫红色的污血。  
口中长的是人类的牙齿，但释放着鳄鱼獠牙般的威慑。  
那张脸正要对驾驶座上司机的脖颈一口咬下时，轿车爆炸了。  
宜野座下意识地挡在了武弥的身前，所幸爆炸距离较远，二人并没有被波及。  
他把武弥拉到靠马路的一侧，不让他看到那被冲击波炸到路边的肉片。  
小孩子还没有认清发生了什么，而宜野座心中的不安愈发强烈了。  
——刚才那人怎么回事？就像…就像是电影中的丧尸一样。  
他快步走到看不到超市外墙的地方后，才重新拨打911.  
还没等到紧急电话拨通，武弥扯了扯宜野座的衣摆。  
“叔叔……”  
他指向宜野座身后的购物广场，两只乌黑的大眼睛就直直地盯着前方。  
广场上不知何时聚集了十多只和爆炸了的轿车内一样张着血口的“人”。他们的颈椎如同被钝器锤断了一样，头伸在身体前方，看上去就像是佝偻的老者在缓步移动。  
他们发出轻微的呻吟，仿佛是地狱的合奏。  
宜野座本能地意识到了这群生物的敌意。  
他几乎没有经过任何思考，一手抱起武弥，一手拎上小拖箱，往狡噛的家中跑去。  
他们的行李只有一些衣物，全速跑起来并不显得笨重，而狡噛的住处就在该街区西北角，从广场步行不过15分钟左右的距离。  
所幸居民区内并没有任何人，或是生物的踪影。  
宜野座在进入狡噛的房子后院前，特意注意了一番这条小路上的其他几户人家。虽然都没有什么人气（宜野座在住的时候也很少目击到邻居），但至少没有像刚才那样有奇怪的“人”大摇大摆地在街上。  
他松了一口气，放下武弥，衬衫的后襟已经湿透了。  
按响正门的门铃，并没有人来应门。  
狡噛并不在家。  
宜野座没有正门的钥匙，但是在和狡噛同居的时候，二人约定把后门钥匙藏在后院摆放着的小兔子雕像下面。  
他边祈祷钥匙还在原处，边从外打开门闩，推开了通向花园的木门。  
花园里的草坪被维护得很好（但宜野座知道这是狡噛花钱请园艺工人的成果），他很快找到了雕像并把它移开。  
“太好了！钥匙还在这里。”宜野座安心地说。  
他打开通向地下室的滑动玻璃门。  
最先入眼帘的是门边和成年人一般高的黑色铁艺花架上放着各类植物。多肉、仙人掌、蔷薇、兰花……叶片无一不是青翠而饱满的。有些花苞长满绿枝，有些花朵满开。  
虽说即便分居异地宜野座也不忘叮嘱狡噛仔细照顾植物，但是能照料得那么蓬勃却是超出了他的预想，令他心中不免升起一股暖流。  
上楼后，他给武弥找了些牛奶和麦片吃，趁这段时间给狡噛拨了电话，得到的却是正在通话中自动转接语音邮箱的女声。  
刚放下的心，因联系不上这里的房主而又悬了起来。  
他抱着狡噛真的只是在通话中的希望而留了言。  
“喂？狡噛？是我。我现在在诺娜市的家里，和我的外甥在一起。街上好像发生了很多糟糕的事，你早一点回来。听到我的留言立刻回我电话，知道了吗，狡噛！”  
然后重新拨911，占线。  
又试着拨给附近的市警分局，也占线。  
随着夜色的降临，宜野座心中的不安与违和感也越来越强烈。他把所有面朝马路房间里的窗帘都拉上后，才敢开灯。  
将近九点，狡噛依旧杳无音讯。  
他把武弥哄睡着之后，一个人来到客厅。  
客厅的一面是放满藏书的胡桃木书架，其中很多是狡噛购入的，也有很多是房东太太留下的。装饰柜上的相框放着他们身着燕尾服的结婚照，宜野座忍不住伸手摩挲照片上的伴侣。  
他和狡噛比起婚姻，似乎更以事业为重。二人虽然互相认识了半辈子，但却一直没能走出磨合期。思维方式与生活习惯的不同令他们经常因为一些小事情而吵架，尤其是婚后两年，二人分床而睡的日子也不在少数。  
回日本前宜野座是因为什么事情和狡噛吵架的呢？他已经不记得了。  
他之前就有想回日本总部工作的想法，总部也恰巧发来升迁的邀请，而狡噛想在诺娜市的支部继续打拼。于是生活上鸡毛蒜皮的小事便成了导火线，让宜野座下定决心离开美国。  
在公司工作了十多年，二人也都做到了管理职。宜野座的职位和薪水都比狡噛高，但心中却总会因离开伴侣而感到内疚与后悔（虽然他绝对不会承认）。  
他还是很想念狡噛的。  
分居后，狡噛会凑出假期去日本见他，他却拉不下脸主动去美国找狡噛。  
起初他认为没有做好道歉的准备。分居久了，他开始怀疑自己是否还具备和伴侣一起生活的能力。  
宜野座就这样过了以工作为生活的五年，直到几个月前上司为自己介绍相亲对象时他才意识到离开伴侣的时间似乎有些拖得太久了。  
后来他开始说服父母希望再次去美国工作的想法（父亲：你还不快和那个抛弃你的渣男离婚！！？），又在公司内部申请调职。  
这次因送武弥回华盛顿而主动来美国便是宜野座想要主动冰释前嫌的表现，当然也是为了当面告诉狡噛自己将要回诺娜市工作的消息。  
——狡噛…你在哪里……？为什么不接电话……  
可是，关键的狡噛却不知所踪。  
宜野座关了灯，靠在和狡噛一起选购的皮质沙发上，在黑暗中思绪万千。  
今晚，他注定是无法入眠了。


	2. Chapter 2

狡噛慎也瞥了一眼笔记本电脑右下角所显示的时间。  
201X年9月3日，14时47分。  
他正在公司的一间小型会议室内与自己的上司花城弗蕾德莉卡进行每周的例行总汇。  
狡噛在公司的诺娜支部工作了8年，初来乍到时团队中只有花城、宜野座和他三人。虽说人事变动频繁，但如今整个团队也已接近十人，他也从羽毛未丰的菜鸟晋升成了可以带领部下承接大项目的总监。  
每周的例行会议内容主要是跟进手中项目的完成进度，分配与安排新项目，以及分享各类注意事项。  
就在他一边听着花城的汇报，一边回复供应商发来的邮件时，大楼内的火警响了。  
火灾警报器在响起刺耳铃音的同时，还在闪烁白光，催促着还在认真工作的职员们离开座位。  
狡噛花了1秒回忆了一下最近的邮件，其中并没有火警演习的通知。显然，楼内是真的发生火灾了。  
他率先合上笔记本，对上司说：“火警发生了，我们快点离开这里吧！”  
二人轻装来到西南侧的逃生梯，此时周围已经三三俩俩聚集了不少刚才还在座位上办公的同事。  
演习时所有人都能什么也不带得离开大楼，等到火灾真实发生时不少人则是手中抱着自己的电脑。如果狡噛所处的团队没有那么依赖云服务，或许他也会犹豫要不要带着笔记本逃离这里。不过储存着绝大部分数据的支部服务器如果被烧掉的话，光凭职员个人电脑中的信息也是无法在短时间内恢复业务的。况且只要职员们都活着，公司不管怎样都是会振兴如初的。  
他随着如潮的人流往下走着。  
狡噛的公司位于诺娜市中心商业街上一栋24层高大楼的第19和20层，他平日的办公区域在20层，而会议室多在19层，距离G层虽不是最远的，但也完全称不上近。  
人群的移动速度并不慢，奈何楼内有多达数十家企业，要是火势继续扩大，就算逃生梯有防火门和独立的排风系统，也支撑不了多久的吧。  
好在狡噛刚开始担忧没多久，火警便停了。  
周围的人一边抱怨着这一出乌龙影响自己的工作，一边从最近的12层出口离开逃生梯。  
理论上从楼梯是无法通到其他公司的，要进入公司必须刷磁卡，但直到火警结束的30分钟内，这些限制会自动解除。  
狡噛和花城离开逃生梯。  
出口的右侧是一堵墙，看来这层楼分租给了两家不同的企业。  
聚集在12层的一行人皆和狡噛属于同一公司，即便业务范围没有交叉，互相之间还算脸熟。  
他们由内打开门禁系统，来到了两家公司共用的电梯间，其中一人按了下行按钮。  
整栋办公楼除货梯之外共有16部电梯，分别负责4个区域，每个区域涵盖六层楼。  
所以，要从属于C区的12层坐电梯回到属于D区的19层，必须先坐到G层后再换乘。  
楼梯按键上方的电子屏幕，不仅显示着电梯所在楼层，还提供实时天气信息并播放着时下潮品的广告。  
职员们趁现在聊着与工作无关的话题。  
狡噛靠在电梯对面的墙上，摸了摸牛仔裤口袋，尔后想起自己的手机正在办公位上充着电。  
既然要下楼，他想顺便去楼外抽一支烟。  
之后电梯门开了。  
走出来了两个西装革履却脖子歪扭的人。  
他们眼睛充血，嘴角沾着干涸了的紫红血块。  
在离电梯门最近的姑娘反应过来之前，走出电梯的二人已经咬上了她的喉咙和肩头。  
人形怪物沾满鲜血的手撑在电梯间的屏幕上，画面中的好莱坞巨星在鲜血之下也依旧说着响亮的广告词。  
一行人中终于有人爆发出了尖叫。  
而此时，那姑娘一旁的小伙子也被怪物给缠上，他拼命地吼叫着挣扎着，却还是有所不敌，没多久便断了气，唯有双眼兀自怒睁。  
狡噛记得他是在宜野座离开后没多久入职的，还在前年的年会上大放异彩。  
他来不及感慨逝去的生命，眼疾手快地夺过身边姑娘怀中的笔记本电脑，直接往正要对新猎物下手的丧尸扔去。  
一只倒下了，还有另一只。  
他有些恨起这栋大楼空空荡荡的楼梯间了。  
只见跑到刚离开的公司大门前的姑娘，用磁卡焦急地刷了无数次门禁读卡器，玻璃门却毫无打开迹象。  
是也如此，磁卡只能打开职员所处公司的大门。  
又见剩下的一只丧尸也在逐渐逼近人群，狡噛咂咂舌，他边道抱歉边抢走了刚才那位姑娘手中的大屏手机瞄准丧失头部扔去，趁其被击打的瞬间一个飞踹把丧尸送进电梯里。没过多久，电梯门合上了。  
他去捡被他扔出去的笔记本电脑，并为死去的小伙阖上双眼。  
刚拿起电脑，一双枯槁的手抓住了他的脚踝，他想要甩开却发现无法轻易甩掉。  
鲜血淋漓的大口正在蠢蠢欲动。  
说时迟，那时快。花城踩着高跟鞋的脚踩上了趴在地上的丧尸后颈，直接踩出了一个血洞来，丧尸才松开手。  
“狡噛，你大意了呢。”花城优雅地把鬓边落下的头发捋到耳后，对狡噛说道。  
狡噛对她道谢后，又对所有人说：“这家伙说不定之后还会醒来，我们得尽快想到开门的办法。”  
周围人都被二人的行为给惊呆了，一时忘记身处险境，直到狡噛提醒。  
和逝去二人关系不错的职员沉浸在巨大的悲伤与丧失感中，也有一些人被电梯口的尸体恶心得想吐，也有人害怕地捂住了流着眼泪的脸。  
狡噛身体能力超群，但他毕竟不是警察或是医生，第一次亲眼见到人惨死在眼前，他的胃感觉酸酸的。  
他努力将注意力集中在如何打开自动感应门上。  
其实他一开始就想到了，只是有些难以开口。  
取回电脑的姑娘 似乎也从狡噛乱来的行为中得到启发，她拨开大门前的人，往靠近门禁开关的地方扔出了自己的电脑。玻璃门给她砸出一个大洞，警报响彻各楼层，她通过洞从内按下开关，然后感应门开了。  
众人刚进公司，却见方才电梯间死去的姑娘和小伙重新颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
所幸21世纪各种丧尸题材的作品早已普及，姑娘和小伙的同事里并没有因他们“复活”而贸然冲上前去的人，反而是越发惊恐。  
“快逃！”狡噛吼道。  
一行人重新回到之前离开的逃生梯，关紧门，疯狂地向下逃去。  
楼道内的大多数人也和他们一样去坐电梯了吧，所以现在逃生梯内空无一人。  
然而，狡噛似乎听到了楼下传来的低微吼声。  
他也顾不了那么多，毕竟往回走等着他们的可是两位刚尸变的同事。  
一路行至7层，带头走在前面的狡噛发现6层的防火门开着，一具颈项处鲜血四溢的尸体正挡在门前。  
恐怕这也是被丧尸咬死的可怜人吧。  
狡噛考虑到楼下的那具尸体随时可能发生尸变，在把情况告诉给大家后，选择通过7层去往其他逃生梯下楼。  
打开7层的防火门。  
这里很安静。  
7层的职员们应该在火警解除之前就离开大楼了吧。  
狡噛并没有多想，他的首要目标是带领一行人安全地逃离这里。  
——这边的逃生梯里有丧尸经过的痕迹，这说明其他三个也很有可能会出现丧尸。  
考虑到这一点，他产生了一个大胆的想法。  
“我们去坐货梯！”他对众人说道。  
电梯永远是一栋建筑物的死角，在火警时会自动停运，而在丧尸围城的时候乘电梯简直是把自己送入绝境的行为。  
但狡噛选择坐货梯也是有充分理由的。  
货梯在整栋楼的西北角和东南角各设置了一部，位于在每层楼的杂物间内，通常是保洁人员用来将每层楼的垃圾运至地下垃圾厢房的。  
平时使用货梯的人就极少，在火警恢复后也不应有人不坐客梯反而选择货梯。  
而使用电梯的一大好处是能够直接抵达欲将前往的楼层，不受丧尸的干扰。  
当然这些是建立在楼内的怪物和幻想作品中的设定相类似的情况下，狡噛经过观察认为尸变后的人类智力低下，能够阻截电梯通行的可能性很低——虽然他无法否定自己不会受到丧尸作品的影响，而产生先入为主的观念。  
货梯和他们打算前往的楼层内是否有丧尸也是不确定要素，然而杂物间比起逃生梯内丧尸出没的概率明显是低很多的。  
除此之外，狡噛的直觉也在撺掇他选择货梯。  
他一直是个直觉很敏锐的人，在危机时分没理由不相信自己的第六感。  
他说服众人之后，一行人又找了一些防身器具，随后来到了7层东南角的杂物间。  
狡噛让同事们在杂物间门口等着，他去按了电梯，一旦有特殊情况发生，他会立刻用手中十磅重的泡沫灭火器作出对应。  
根据电梯门上的楼层显示器，货梯停在14层。  
仅凭此一点，狡噛紧绷的神经稍稍有所放松。  
他们在12层电梯间遇到的丧尸是从G层上来的，之后又见到了躺在6层的尸体，12层以上丧尸出没的概率远比12层以下要来的低。  
10F…9F…8F…  
他能清楚地听见自己的心跳声。  
一下又一下。  
死死盯住楼显器上倒计时般跳动的数字，不禁握紧手中的灭火器喷头。  
门开了。  
如他先前所预料的一般，货梯里空无一人。  
松了一口气的同时，他对站在门口的众人比了个手势，示意所有人快速进入货梯，然后毫不犹豫地按下了“B”。  
1层出现丧尸的几率极高，而连通办公区域的客梯并不能通往地下室，因而推断出地下室是相对安全的。  
依旧是狡噛站在电梯门口，提着灭火器对准门的另一头。  
门开了，门外橙色的日光灯静静照耀着电梯间内的白色瓷砖地面。  
门外什么都没有。  
众人皆吁出一口长气。  
有人开始给亲朋好友打电话，有人打算驾车离开。  
花城问狡噛：“你之后打算怎么办？”  
狡噛踌躇了一会儿，回答道：“我要回一趟北面的家。”  
他不是一个物质主义者，但是他的结婚戒指还在家里，如果条件允许，他甚至想带走结婚证书和纪念照。  
他和宜野座分居之后也保持着良好的关系，但或许是分居的时间长了，他总觉得和宜野座之间比起夫妻更像是朋友——还是那种一年只会见面一两次的朋友。  
他们并没有在职场公开过关系，细心的上司似乎对此有所察觉，但是尊重当事人的她不会随便开口确认。狡噛的身边没有知道二人关系的朋友，惟有物质能证明他和宜野座才是彼此的唯一。  
当然，他那神秘的直觉也一再劝嗦他回家。  
“是么，”花城道，“我打算回我附近的住处，坐我的哈雷离开这个城市。”  
她补充道：“短时间内这个城市都不会太平了，你也是早些离开得好。”  
“嗯…我会尽早离开的。”  
花城拿出一部手机递给狡噛，她说：“你没带手机吧。这是我工作用的，记得保持联系。”  
“…………谢谢。”  
二人离开地下车库，分道扬镳。

主街上一片乱象。  
撕扯。啃咬。  
呼救。逃命。  
人行道碎了一地的玻璃，商店中冒出浓浓黑烟。  
呻吟声。  
枪响声。  
而警车和消防车的鸣笛声听起来格外遥远。  
狡噛避开繁忙的商业街和大学周边，尽量通过人烟稀少的小路向北走，为了行动上的轻盈，他丢掉了从办公楼7层拿到的灭火器，捡了一只断了下半截的玻璃瓶。  
他家距离公司20多公里远，他每天开车到离家最近的地铁站——也是市内南北走向线路的终站，坐地铁上下班。  
终点站距离公司有十几公里之远，他希望能找到合适的代步工具，尽早回家。  
汽车是不行的。  
首先如何破除当代汽车的防盗锁就是一大难题，其次依照市中心糟糕的路况，乘坐汽车恐怕是自寻死路。  
他希冀一辆摩托车或是自行车。  
最近诺娜市中心区域也开始运营共享单车，但他所路过的单车停放点要么过于危险，要么一辆也没有剩下。  
他只得加快脚下的步伐。  
横跨了大半个街区，终于发现了一辆26寸的女式单车。  
在意识到周围并没有疑似车主的身影后，他把破瓶子放在把手前的篮筐里，心中感谢车主一番，接着骑上了车。  
他刚骑过两条小路，便被左侧小巷子里传来的啜泣声所吸引。  
狡噛向深巷望去。  
一个女孩子靠墙抱膝哭泣着，而巷口处和狡噛同样听见哭声的一具虎背熊腰的丧尸正一颠一跛地走向女孩。  
他从不是一个会袖手旁观的人。  
狡噛停下了车，把手边的瓶子往胖丧尸的上身扔去。  
丧尸的注意力很快就被他所吸引。  
他脚踏单车，和追来的丧尸保持着适当的距离，将其引入一条人烟罕至的小路后，倏地加快了速度骑回原先女孩所在位置。  
黑发棕肤的女孩还在哭泣，她没有注意到自己被丧尸盯上，也不曾发现丧尸离去。  
狡噛走近她，把她拽了起来。  
他说：“这里很危险，我们快离开这里。”  
女孩被眼前陌生男人的粗暴举动惊吓到，竟也不哭不闹，被狡噛拖上了自行车后座。  
他骑行了一会儿，在一处还算安全的老式公寓停车场停了下来。  
女孩从后座上下来，她的泪痕已经干了，但是哭得红肿的眼睛依旧能感到刺痛。  
狡噛先开口：“我叫狡噛慎也，是在市中心上班的一名职员。你叫什么呢？”  
她小声回答道：“丹金・旺楚克。”  
“你……”他本想直言问丹金的父母在哪，最后还是选择缄口，“你是第一次来这座城市？”  
丹金点点头。  
“那么，你的酒店在哪？”  
女孩指了指他们来时的方向，说：“是四季酒店。”  
——四季酒店，记得是在公司的南面吧。  
狡噛继续问道：“那丹金，你又怎么会在刚才的那个小巷子里？”  
“我……”女孩犹豫着，狡噛看得出泪水正在她的眼眶中打转。  
他在一旁安静地等待着她平复情绪。  
丹金说道：“我和爸爸妈妈是从尼泊尔过来旅游的……我们中午刚吃完饭，就…就……”  
她捂着脸，忍不住抽泣，却还是继续说道：“路上有奇怪的人，很多人都在逃，然后…然后，我，我和爸爸妈妈走丢了……  
“他们现在一定还在那里！”她如此主张，“我应该回去找他们。”  
狡噛一手抓住丹金的肩，直视着她说道：“你知道那里很危险，不是么？”  
女孩移开了视线，低下了头，她说：“我……我知道。可是……”  
她语带颤抖。  
狡噛拍了拍她的肩，说：“我们先去找个安全的地方，然后你把你爸爸妈妈的特征，和你们走丢的地点告诉我，你在那个地方等着，我去替你找。”  
“欸……？”  
丹金瞪大她那双红棕色的眼睛，不知该说什么才是。  
“小孩子乖乖待着，依赖大人就好。”他说。  
决定了下一步的安排后，狡噛重新踩上脚踏车，并示意丹金坐上后座。  
他继续往北面人口较为稀少的地区骑行。  
狡噛骑过大约两个街区的距离，找到了一家正挂着牌的单层独立屋。  
出售中的独立屋内通常没有任何人居住，在这种情况下作为临时据点是非常合宜的。  
而问题在于他们没有可以进屋的道具。  
挂牌中房屋的钥匙通常会放在挂在前门把手上的一个小盒子内，输入盒子上的密码后才能拿到钥匙。狡噛不是房产中介，但还是抱着试一试的想法用花城的工作用手机拨出了门前广告牌上的售房中介电话。  
结果和预想中一样，无人接听。  
好罢，这条路行不通，还有另一条路可走。  
他瞥见斜对角家后院里那高出围栏的半个灰色屋顶。  
是工具屋。  
私宅地界内的工具屋是不带锁的。  
运气好的话，甚至能找到一两件便捷的武器。  
狡噛让丹金乖乖待在原地，有什么事随时叫他，自己则是走到围栏一角，一撑一跳轻松地翻入邻家。  
好在这户人家也空无一人。  
狡噛暗自松了口气。  
至少不会有健壮的家主提枪走出屋，把他当作抢匪击毙的画面了。  
无论是擅自取走他人财产，或是非法入侵，这般触犯法律条款的事（可能还要算上自行车载人）是一直作为优等生的狡噛33年以来第一次做。如果把这些告诉他那从法学部毕业的伴侣，他会对自己产生什么样的新想法呢。  
狡噛摇摇头，抛开脑中的无聊想法，现在最重要的是寻找入室道具。  
他不会撬门，因此只能找重物砸开房子的玻璃窗或是后院门。  
他取走屋主挂在墙壁上的螺丝刀，八角锤，工用美工刀，手斧和劳保手套。  
刚出工具屋，便和这侧马路上被他的动静所吸引的一个“人”对上了眼。  
那“人”发现他后慢悠悠地向他走来。  
看来狡噛没有遇到健壮的家主，而是遇到了健壮的丧尸。  
他将工具扔到对角的围栏内，赶紧翻回丹金所在的后院。  
“丹金！你快坐到自行车上！”  
他对坐在台阶上撑着脸不知在想些什么的女孩吼道。  
狡噛不确定丧尸能否翻墙，但对凡事都得做出最坏的打算。  
他捡起掉在地上的工具放进单车的篮框内，骑上车。  
他刚坐稳，回头望去，一只染血的手搭上了围栏。  
下一个瞬间，丧尸背脊着地摔进了后院，随后又颤颤巍巍地站起身来。  
丹金看到这一幕，不禁发出一声低呼，因恐惧而发冷的手攥住了狡噛衬衫的下摆。  
狡噛也目睹了全过程。  
普通人以那样的姿势着地是会瘫痪的，相比之下丧尸可谓完好无损。  
他咬咬牙，头也不回地离开了这里。

在同一街区的东北角，狡噛又发现了一间挂牌房。  
他怕敲玻璃的响声会引来丧尸，让丹金在他砸门的过程中坐在自行车上待机。  
所幸的是，玻璃虽有双层，但毕竟不是强化玻璃或是胶合玻璃，他用八角锤没砸几下，便砸出了一个可供人进出的大洞。  
他又在门外待了一会儿，等到能完全确定没有被砸门声所吸引的丧尸之后才让丹金下车，跟在自己身后进屋。  
“小心门上的玻璃。”他对正要弯腰入门的丹金提醒道。  
二人进屋后，狡噛走在前，丹金在后，他们将房子上下都检查了一遍，等到确认安全之后才把厨房内的冰箱和电炉堵在被砸出了一个大洞的玻璃门口。  
这样的堵门方法并不牢靠。他一个人就能推动的东西，对于任何可能会入室的人？而言要想推开想必也只是小菜一碟，然而屋内除了出售房产时所必须包含的电炉、冰箱、洗衣机、烘衣机和窗帘外空无一物。  
只要能挡住入口，遮住屋内的情形就行了。  
狡噛如此想到。  
同时他希望丧尸并不具备能够推开障碍物的智力和协作力，也不要有可以辨识活人气味的嗅觉。  
在完成了最低限度的安防之后，他站在客厅，透过薄纱窗帘观察着路边的动静。  
入夜之后这种窗帘无法掩盖室内的灯光，不知道丧尸会否被光明所诱引。  
丹金站在他的身后，视线也随他一般望向窗外。  
冷不防地，狡噛说：“丹金，把你知道的有关你父母的信息都告诉我。”  
女孩沉默着。  
狡噛见她久不答应，催促似的说：“丹金？”  
她似乎才听见他的声音，犹豫了一阵后还是回答道：“狡噛先生，请让我和你一起去。”  
狡噛听了后立刻否定道：“不行。”  
他决不可能同意让一个十三四岁的姑娘和自己一起去犯险。  
“狡噛先生……”  
“小孩子乖乖听大人的话就好……。你想想，我们花了多大力气才找到这个安全的地方。”  
丹金不喜欢被别人称作为小孩，但难得没有对此有所抗议。  
她的理智本就对回到商业街有所存疑，如今又扯上了狡噛……她不愿看到一个刚认识还不到两个小时的好心人平白无故地为自己以身涉险。  
她知道她的父母在哪。  
只是心底的悲伤，寂寞，无助，凄凉无法得到排解。  
“请让我一个人再考虑一下。”说完，她上了楼。  
狡噛听见房门合上所留下的摩擦声。  
他打开手机确认了一下时间。  
丹金最好能在一小时内给他答复。  
即便今晚的市中心一定也如不夜城般亮堂，他还是不想再夜色下展开行动。  
狡噛靠墙坐在窗的侧面，点了一支SPINEL。  
他抽着烟，顺便在网络上搜索事件的相关信息。  
只有寥寥数家媒体报道了发生在东北部的猎奇伤害事件，至于如何猎奇之类的细节并没有被详述。  
几乎没有事件当事人在社交媒体上发声。  
而另一方面，华盛顿特区的封锁更是引发了轩然大波。  
狡噛关掉搜索引擎，习惯性地找起通讯程序，才想起这不是自己的手机。  
他熟记伴侣的各类联系方式，但并不认为现在是与对方取得联系的好时机。  
他的伴侣远在地球另一端，与这里的纷扰无缘。  
他不愿看到他为自己担心，他为自己干着急。  
狡噛看着自己呼出的紫烟，却是笑了。  
——在室内抽烟，是会让GINO生气的吧。  
宜野座在做什么呢？是不是已经起床了？是在为花花草草浇水，还是在做出勤准备？  
他可以不让伴侣知道自己身处险境，却无法停止对另一半的想望。  
坐在地上，发着呆，时间便流去了。  
一个多小时了，丹金还没有来找他，令狡噛有些担忧。  
他生怕小姑娘偷偷离开了这里，独自去繁华街。  
走上楼，打开了唯一关着的那扇门。  
狡噛见丹金抱膝靠在墙角，先是松了一口气。  
她睡着了。  
女孩在一下午遭遇了如此多的变故，加之在巷子深处哭了许久，想必体力消耗得十分激烈。  
狡噛觉得这样也好。  
等丹金充分休息后，或许他能够得到更为理智的回答。  
他收拢卧室的百叶窗叶片，将映照在女孩脸庞上的阳光屏蔽在外。  
“狡噛先生？”  
坐在地面上的丹金睡眠很浅，很容易就被狡噛的动作给惊醒。  
“抱歉，把你吵醒了。”  
只有少量光线透过百叶窗的隙缝照入屋内，房间里一片昏暗。  
丹金摇了摇头，并没有接受狡噛的道歉。  
又是一阵沉默。  
狡噛先开口：“丹金，现在可以告诉我你父母的——”  
“我知道他们在哪里……”她打断道，“他们已经死了。  
“就在我的面前。”  
狡噛听到女孩的话语，并没有感到太过意外。  
在遇到丹金时，他的内心某处便已设想了这一残酷的可能性。亲耳听闻这一切更令他替女孩难过，而难过中也参擦着同情。他从未经历过至亲的逝世，也不敢对此有所想象。眼前十多岁的丹金状似平静地叙述几小时前降临在自己身上的巨大不幸，让他心头闷沉沉的。  
或许这也是他想要为女孩找到父母的原因之一吧。  
“爸爸妈妈……他们为了保护我，被那些东西咬死了。只有我一个人逃了出来。  
“我看到有些死去的人又重新站了起来，变得和那些怪物们一样……爸爸妈妈，会不会也变成那副样子……”  
狡噛又想点烟了。  
“我真的可以活着吗？我不应该抛下他们的，但是我…我好害怕……”丹金将头埋在手臂里，就像一只被逼到绝境的小动物般战栗。  
“丹金，别说傻话，” 狡噛蹲在少女的身侧说，“你的爸爸妈妈听到你这么说可是会伤心的哦。他们一定希望你能好好活下去。”  
“你说得对，”丹金抬起头抹去泪水，不再去想某些画面，她转移话题道，“狡噛先生呢？你的家人…陪我一直待在这里不要紧吗？”  
“我的家人么？” 狡噛眯了眯眼，“大家都在日本呢。”  
“欸！狡噛先生是日本人吗？”丹金有些惊喜，但很快音调便沉了下去，“我爸爸也是日本人…。”  
“是么…？那你会说日语么？” 狡噛随口问道。  
“完全不会。”  
“这样啊……有机会的话，我可以教你。还有，别再叫我狡噛先生了，叫我狡噛就行。”  
“啊好的。话说，狡噛一个人在这里，之后有什么打算么？”  
“……我打算回家取一些东西。”  
“噢，狡噛住在怎样的房子里呢？”丹金不方便问询他想取的私物，于是好奇心旺盛的她问起了他的住处。  
“简单来说，是个大房子吧。”  
“哪有人直接说自己的房子大的。”  
“我说的可是我最直观的想法哦。我一个人住在那里，实在是太大了。”  
“狡噛真是奇怪呢，一个人在美国工作，又一个人住在大房子里。”  
狡噛苦笑了一下，说：“因为我是大人啊。”  
丹金似懂非懂地歪了歪头。  
“那个……狡噛？我可以和你一起去你家吗？”她小心翼翼地问道。  
“当然可以啦，” 狡噛肯定道，“直到安全区域，我都不会让你一个人的。”  
“谢谢，狡噛。”丹金小声说道。


	3. Chapter 3

清晨六点多，武弥起床的声音惊醒了一旁意识蒙眬不过几十分钟的宜野座。  
武弥在日本的时候，寄住在宜野座父母家。他是一个乖巧独立的孩子，通常都会一个人入睡，而只有在宜野座回实家时，他会粘着叔叔一起睡觉。  
昨晚也不例外。  
午夜醒来的武弥不安地找到靠在沙发上的宜野座，然后把他带回了主卧一起睡觉。虽说是睡觉，但对于宜野座而言仅仅是躺在床上罢了。当然，躺着比干坐着更有助于体力的恢复。  
在完成清早的洗漱后，宜野座去做早餐。  
和昨晚一样的牛奶麦片，涂了黄油的吐司面包，以及苹果。  
他正在切兔子苹果时，门铃响了。  
如果在遇到昨天那些“人”之前，宜野座知道这按响他们家门铃的无外乎是快递员、配送员，极其偶尔的会是推销员或是房产中介。  
而现下，他心里有些发毛。  
——狡噛的话，应该会用钥匙直接开门才对。  
宜野座嘱咐坐在早餐桌边的武弥一旦有情况听他指令赶紧躲起来或是逃跑，然后拿着切苹果的小刀走到客厅那扇面对小路的窗前，轻轻揽起厚重的墨绿色窗帘，透过纱帘往正门望去，却不见人影。  
他走到玄关，心下忐忑，却还是转动了门把。  
虽然室内开着灯，但清早的阳光依然令他感到刺眼。  
屋外一片空寂。  
倒是一辆眼熟的宝蓝色SUV停在通往下沉式车库的车道上。  
在宜野座意识到是谁按下门铃之前，他就被人从背后给环抱住了，那人手中还拿着一柄手斧。  
他那处于最高警戒状态的身体瞬时做出了反应。  
半蹲下身，右肘部顶住身后之人右侧的腋窝，左手抓住那人右手臂的衣服，然后扔出一个漂亮的背负投。  
他仍旧拽着侧身倒地之人的袖管，手中的水果刀已锁住此人的喉头。  
宜野座这才发觉被他摔在玄关地上的，不是旁人，竟是狡噛。  
他长吁了一口气，未及松手，只听见迟来一步的丹金对他喝道：“你是什么人！？快放开狡噛！”  
宜野座见女孩拿着美工刀对着自己，并不予理会，而是关上了大门。期间，他还挑眉望向狡噛，把手中提着的袖管扯得更高了。  
“他是我……”  
狡噛正要解释自己与宜野座的关系，却看见一个长得和自家伴侣有几分相似的小孩焦急地从走廊尽头跑来。顿时，欲将说出的话卡在了心底。  
不论多么深爱着伴侣，一见面就莫名地吃了一记过肩摔，让内脏被震得生疼的他难免心生些许怨忿。  
何况……  
那个男孩是怎么回事？  
他的年龄和外貌中似乎隐藏着狡噛不想知晓的猫腻。  
也难怪狡噛吐出不经过大脑思考的怨言。  
“GINO…………  
“你把小孩都带来了，就是为了和我离婚的吗……”   
宜野座听了后怒极反笑，蓦地觉得自己为这个男人一夜没睡实在是太不值了。  
他松开扯住狡噛袖子的左手，又扔掉小刀，重重地跨坐在他的腹部上，以左手直接给了他的男人一拳。  
自然，拳头是打在脸上的。  
丹金杵在二人身后，尽管听不懂他们的对话，但是摆出一副分明是被宜野座的气势给威震住的样子，一动不动。  
武弥站在一旁，拉了拉丹金的衣角，用英语小声地和她说：“不用担心狡噛叔叔！我在叔叔把照片收起来前看到了。妈妈说过的，嘴对嘴亲是会生小孩的，所以叔叔和另外一个叔叔也一定是会生小孩的关系！”  
听到这些，丹金脸庞微热，眨了眨瞪得大大的杏眼。

宜野座在给大半天没吃饭的丹金做好早餐后，和两个孩子一起坐在早餐桌边就食。餐后，他开始了自我介绍。  
“我是宜野座伸元，这是我的外甥久久利武弥。”说完，不忘瞟了一眼狡噛。  
狡噛被柔道黑带段位伴侣的一拳给打得没了脾气，单独坐在长桌上进食。  
“你是……？”宜野座问道。  
比起听狡噛的解释，他似乎更想从女孩这里得到信息。  
“我叫丹金·旺楚克。昨天是狡噛救了我…”  
“这样啊……”宜野座点了点头。  
他对狡噛的彻夜未归稍作理解。  
“你喜欢读书吗？”他问丹金。  
“嗯……”女孩回答道。  
“那个……”她在宜野座转身前鼓足勇气问道，“请问宜野座先生和狡噛是什么关系呢？”  
丹金从狡噛处打听到情报与实际不符，不免产生疑惑。  
“我吗？……从阶级来说，我算是狡噛的上司吧。”  
宜野座如此答道，无视狡噛投来不满的视线。  
然后把她和武弥领到了朝向后院的客厅，又从书房把平板电脑递给了她。  
他说：“丹金，我和狡噛稍微有些事情要谈。书架上的书请自取，想玩游戏的话就用这个平板，电视在家庭间，记得声音不要调得太响。武弥也一样哦，要听丹金姐姐的话。我们在书房，有事直接进来就行。”  
他对孩子们温柔地笑了笑，又喊了声狡噛的名字。  
“狡噛，过来。”  
狡噛像第一次做坏事就被主人抓包的猎犬一样，耷拉着脑袋跟在伴侣身后。  
“我知道了，GINO.”  
二人进了书房。  
宜野座坐到了黑色皮质转椅上，转了一圈。  
双手搁在书桌上，抬头直视眼前的狡噛。  
“昨天没回家是因为那个孩子？”  
“嗯。”  
“那么你的手机呢？”  
“公司火警的时候，我在开会，手机在办公桌充电。之后又遇到了丧尸，没能回去取，” 狡噛说，“不过，花城发现我没带手机就把她工作用的借给我了。”  
“原来如此。”  
“GINO，你是给我打过电话了吗？”  
宜野座的视线移向拉上的窗帘，说：“是啊，打了好几十个都没有人接。”  
“这样……真是让GINO担心了呢。”  
“我才没有担心！”宜野座立即否定。  
“担心了！”  
“没有！”  
“你肯定有担心我！”  
“我说了我没有！”  
幼稚的争吵并没有分出胜负。宜野座先冷静下来，问狡噛他最想知道的事。  
“说实话，这里到底发生了什么事？我一头雾水。”  
“GINO，”狡噛也平静下来，他说，“你也遇到了么？那些像是电影里才会出现的丧尸……”  
“嗯，”宜野座点头道，“就在Kennedy和15th Street路口的广场那边。”  
宜野座将自己和武弥来到狡噛家中的原委简单叙述了一番。  
“这里也并不安全呢。” 狡噛感叹道。  
“狡噛你呢？你昨天遇到了什么？”  
接着，狡噛把昨天下午的经历笼统地讲了一遍，略过了自己私闯民宅之事。  
“你还真是命大。能安全回来真是太好了……”  
狡噛的经历令宜野座心悸，而现在事件当事人安然无恙地站在他的身前，那种失而复得的喜悦让他的语气也软了下来。  
“身体还痛吗？”  
他在宽慰狡噛被自己扔在地的伤势。  
“额……不痛了。”  
宜野座心中有些抱歉，但是他是不会轻易向伴侣低头的。  
——那种情况下，谁会那么粗神经地放过从背后袭击自己的人啦！  
狡噛对宜野座的这一性格相当了解，听到他问自己的身体情况就知道他心底已是有所退让了，对他是否会道歉也毫不介意。  
宜野座自知理屈，于是转移话题问道：“话说回来，你为什么会回家而不是像花城那样直接离开这里呢？”  
“……我回家取东西。” 狡噛没料到伴侣提起了这茬，回答略显狼狈。  
“取东西？”宜野座不解。  
“婚戒，”狡噛撇嘴道，“你说过关系还没有公开的时候不要戴着婚戒去有熟人的地方。还有结婚证书，GINO的那份不也留在这边了嘛。”  
“你真是个笨蛋呐，为了这些去犯险。”宜野座说出口的话虽有些嗔怨，眉眼却是柔和的放松的。  
单就结果而言，狡噛回来对他也是一剂强心针。若是让宜野座一人领着武弥，他定会不知该如何是好。  
狡噛对宜野座的反应并不买账，转而将视线落在宜野座的左手上。  
“那GINO你呢？”  
“我？”  
他不着痕迹地移开视线，看向地面说：“婚戒，你果然没有戴吧。”  
“……”  
宜野座从转椅上起身，绕道办公桌前。  
他注视着跟前的狡噛，看出了他的疑惑，他轻笑了一声，然后从衣领内拉出一根贴身项链。  
链子上串着的银色吊坠是一枚戒指。  
“你猜错了哦，狡噛。”  
“我完全不知道……” 狡噛有些高兴，但又因伴侣的只字不提导致自己误会有所不满。他说：“回日本的时候，我从没见过你戴项链，也没见你戴戒指。”  
“那是因为我不想让你知道叫你平时别戴的东西自己却一直带在身边…而且有你在就足够了。”宜野座的声音越来越小，“你不在的时候，没有这些我总觉得平静不下来。”  
说完，宜野座的双颊微红。  
狡噛凝望着正害羞的伴侣，心中的怜爱之意油然而生。  
“GINO，我可以亲你吗？”  
未等到宜野座有所回答，狡噛忽地把他推至墙边，吻上了他的唇。  
怀中人起初还有所抵抗，但是被猎犬抓住了双手贴在墙上，狡噛的一腿抵在那双腿之间，不论猎物如何挣扎都成了徒劳。  
很快，宜野座就被热吻所融化了。  
狡噛一手去解他衬衫的扣子，另一手依然约束着他双手的动作。  
宜野座想到现在是白天，孩子们又在同一层的客厅里，心中不免焦急。  
他还能活动的的手指拼命地拍着狡噛握住他双手腕的手背，就像武艺较量时被打趴在地的输家拼命拍对手求饶一般。  
狡噛不依不饶。  
他了解宜野座的格斗实力，如果他的伴侣真的想要反抗，自己早就像进屋时一样被无情地甩在地上了。  
果然，宜野座就是宜野座。  
不管分居多久，他对自己而言还是同样好懂。  
然而，狡噛并不知道自家伴侣对小孩子的宽容程度是有多高。  
丹金推开门，她的身后跟着武弥。  
正想问遥控器的电池在哪换。  
渐通人事的她见到狡噛和宜野座正在亲热的模样，默默关上了门。  
武弥也目睹了这一幕。男孩拉了拉她的袖口，说：“丹金姐姐，你看我说得没错吧。”  
“……”  
大人说的话真的不能随便相信。  
她想。

二人因孩子们的闯入显然没能成事，反而宜野座又开始和狡噛闹变扭了。  
赌气归赌气，他还是会配合狡噛一起讨论商量。  
同时，为了和狡噛保持一定的距离，他坐在灰色沙发的另一端，以避免肢体接触。  
他们先是浏览了线上最新发布的相关新闻。  
在今天上午的白宫例行发布会上总统虽未透露造成大规模伤害性事件的起因，但至少表示会对受此影响的地区增派军队进行救援，希望民众能在军队到达之前耐心待在家中，减少外出。  
军队会来此救援——这是一个好消息。  
“要派遣军事力量才能平息下来的紧急事态……GINO，你对这是怎么想的？”  
“史上绝无仅有的大危机，是这样吧。”  
“感觉我们就像生活在电影里了呢，”狡噛不禁为自己荒诞的想法苦笑了一下，“军队要是无法息事宁人的话，该不会把整个城市给炸掉吧。”  
“狡噛，你又在提哪部电影里发生的事了……”宜野座扶了扶额。  
“不是电影，是游戏。原作衍生也出过CG电影和真人电影。不过，GINO应该对这些不感兴趣吧……别用那种眼神盯着我，我对你的了解还是有些程度的。”  
狡噛收起笑容，接着说：“联邦政府希望我们待在家里，也就是继续待在这座发生所谓的大规模猎奇伤害事件的城市里，却没有提供任何跟进的物资援助。诺娜市政府、州政府也没有发布更多通知，而一旦原地待机的居民们出现了物资短缺的问题势必会外出寻找，难免不会碰上那些变异了的人。”  
狡噛并不想当个多疑的人，但是他的直觉让他难以相信一切将被顺利地解决。  
毕竟就连总统也无法保证在这般万变的时局下，他给出的承诺就一定不会变成一张空头支票。  
“我们应该立刻离开诺娜。”  
这是狡噛的结论。  
但宜野座并不觉得离开便是上策。  
既然要离开，那么得先想好该去哪里。可是感染最初爆发在东北部地区，诺娜市便位于东北部的中心，城市的东、北两个方向早已沦陷，去往南面的路被封，而西面临近五大湖的城市也纷纷传来不吉的消息。  
宜野座认为与其像无头苍蝇般地离开，不如画地为牢等待援救。  
何况，他们还带着两个孩子。  
正思虑间，狡噛的手机震动了一下。  
“是花城发来的短信。” 狡噛快速阅览了讯息内容，“她已经到达了克利夫兰附近，还真快。‘克利夫兰市内也发生了多起原因不明的恶性伤害事件，这里也不宜久居。我明天会继续往西去印第安纳州。给你一个建议，往西面走不要开除摩托车以外的机动车，如果做不到，那就别走高速或是国道。’照这样下去，西海岸不采取什么措施也迟早会沦陷。”  
“看来你说的游戏情节是不会在现实发生了。”  
“你是在说笑话么，GINO？”宜野座一本正经地反驳狡噛的玩笑话，令后者忍不住如此问道。  
“不是。怎么了吗？”  
狡噛耸耸肩，道：“没什么。”  
他心中默想：这种地方还真是像你。  
加上花城的情报，最终狡噛还是对宜野座妥协了。  
然而白宫并没有说明军队将抵达的时间。换言之，在军队正式入城之前他们最好应找到充足的物资，并考虑到最坏的情形。  
于是，决定要待在原处的二人找出家中所有能充当武器的道具，小如西餐刀，大如花园用的各类工具。  
林林总总，倒也不少。  
但倘若遇上丧尸，比起近身作战，还是使用远距离武器更为稳妥。  
最容易入手，威力也最大的便是枪。  
诺娜市所处州对枪支的管制并没有达到严格到变态的程度，连仅持旅行签证的宜野座在持有狩猎证的情况下，都可以自由购买白名单上的长枪。  
狡噛和宜野座既不爱好打猎，在踏青时也不会选择人迹罕至的地方，虽在枪击事件相对频发的美国生活，倒也并非备枪不可。不过他们对射击都有一定的兴趣，曾在休息日数次光临射击场，也正是在射击场管理人的推荐下购买了狩猎证。  
州内狩猎证的办理手续并不复杂，但也不像南部那样带上驾照直接去沃尔玛就能到手般简单，在这里还是需要警察局所开出的无犯罪记录证明的。  
说二人入手狩猎证是为了买枪倒也不尽然。  
枪与他们的日常生活关系不大，喜欢射击的话去射击场练习也足够了，以他们的场合而言，证书收集似乎才是购买狩猎证的最终原因。  
对于分别拥有社会科学教师和花园设计师从业资格证却依旧在跨国商社工作的狡噛和宜野座，将爱好与证书挂钩也并不奇怪。  
虽然二人性格习惯大相径庭，但本质都是务实而认真的人，不然也不会因为工作而分居五年了。  
武器之外，食物的存量也称不上充足。  
狡噛本是独居，还是经常在外就餐的那一类，家中储存的粮食仅供四人维持两三天，而且几乎只有面包。  
虽说如此，如果算上后院那棵每天能结20~30枚果实的苹果树，就算他们处于闭关自守的情况下，也足以支撑一个月了吧。  
当然，要是一个月后军队都没能赶来，与其死守，或许如狡噛所说离开这里才是更佳的抉择。  
二人对家中物资有了充分了解之后，决定了下一步的计划。  
他们需要枪支弹药。  
城市北郊的商店并不如市区多，好在狡噛居处往西一个街区就有一家枪店。  
吃完午饭后，他们带上孩子准备出门。  
至于为什么带上孩子们，宜野座显然是不想让两个小东西脱离自己的视线。狡噛则认为只要乖乖待在室内，以丹金的年龄而言她有足够的能力得以照顾好她自己与武弥，但在对于那些飘荡在外的变异之人有充足知识之前，他并不想冒险。  
孩子们也明白眼下情况特殊，所以格外地听话，答应了大人们不做多余的事。  
二人姑且带上所须证件，又备了两把防身用的小刀和一柄手斧，这才离开了家。

门外的世界一如往常般幽静。  
暖橙色的阳光洒在柏油车道上，微风拂过令翠绿色的草坪如波浪般起伏飘荡，清脆的鸟鸣声不时在空中回响。  
四人环顾周边发现并无人影后，才蹑手蹑脚地坐上狡噛的五人座SUV。孩子们坐在后座，狡噛和宜野座则坐在前排的正副驾驶座上。  
驶出居民区来到大街上，偶有来往的车辆也是向西面行去。  
路口的信号灯依旧运转如常，狡噛也在红灯时停在了斑马线之前。  
隐约可见远处人行道上黑幢幢的人影，至于那是什么人他并不愿多想。  
十分钟后，一行人抵达了位于大街中央一间毫不起眼的枪店。  
店外停着几辆空车，比之其他商铺的空荡，这里显得热闹不少。  
枪械作为最可靠的防身武器之一，在现今情况下许多买家会蜂拥至此也并不奇怪，但狡噛的戒备却不会因而轻易放下。  
“这里还真是奇怪的安静呐。门口停了那么多车也不见有人出入，前门的防盗门又是拉着的…我先下车看看周围情况，GINO在车上稍等一下。”  
狡噛对宜野座如此说道，他原就没有让宜野座和孩子们下车的打算。  
宜野座点点头：“有什么事马上回来。”  
狡噛带上防身用具下了车。他径直走向大门，顺着卷帘格栅门的镂空朝里望去，门内漆黑得什么也看不清，从外面又听不见任何声响，像是无人在内。  
他往建筑物的背面绕去，经过右侧时发现了一扇边门。边门没锁，他打开后借着阳光向里面窥探了一番：这里是厕所间，通向铺面的门并未合上，深处也是一片黑暗又沉静的样子。  
狡噛不敢贸然进入，关上了门来到了建筑物后侧。他一靠近锈迹剥落的铁皮门，门的另一头就传来了咚咚的拍门声，那声音虽然响得有些瘆人，但门还算坚实，短期内不见被撞开的迹象。  
以防万一，他还是对门中之人问了一声，而回应他的只有夹杂在拍门噪音之下的呻吟声。  
店内果真是有丧尸——这并没有超出他的预想范围，更令他在意的则是被关在门内的丧尸何以得知放轻脚步而来的自己。  
是因为它们的听力敏锐，还是嗅觉超群，抑或是这只是巧合？  
如果原因是前两种，那对于狡噛他们而言，不，是对于所有神智清醒的人而言，事情都将变得更为麻烦。  
——现在还不是考虑这些的时候。  
他又去了建筑的左侧，并没有发现另一扇边门，随后绕回右侧。确认到边门处没有不自然的迹象后，才回到停车场。  
狡噛坐回驾驶座，对身侧的宜野座直截了当地说道：“店里有丧尸，数量应该不多。GINO，我还是想要进去看一下。”  
“有丧尸？”宜野座蹙了蹙眉，“那我们再找其他枪店不好吗？”  
狡噛解释道：“北面的店铺本来就少，连这里都沦陷了，我很难想象其他枪店还有普通人在，不是关着门，就是和这里情况类似吧。”  
宜野座并不完全认同狡噛所言，一时却也想不到该如何辩驳，当下选择退让一步，默许了狡噛进店探查的决定。  
但他也并没有心大到忍心让伴侣独自冒险。  
“我和你一起去。”宜野座说。  
狡噛端视着宜野座的脸，似在考量他的提议。片刻后，他还是摇了摇头，对宜野座说：“GINO还是在车上等我吧。孩子们也需要有人照看。”  
他并没有提及真正的理由。二人同行虽在遇到危险时多少能够相互照应，但他不认为宜野座对那些曾为人的生物下得了狠心——至少现在不会，而他也不希望宜野座出手。  
他和孩子们由自己保护就足够了。由自己保护。  
“但是…”  
“好了，听我的话。” 狡噛拍了拍宜野座的肩，安抚道，“万一有什么紧急情况，或许还要你来开车接应呢。”  
宜野座心知现在不是争吵的时候，况且狡噛说的句句在理，终归还是同意了后者的独行。  
“遇到丧尸就赶紧逃出来。”他嘱咐狡噛道。  
“我知道了。”  
狡噛如此答道，心中却是想着不论如何都要有所收获才对得起自己的涉险，就算遇到丧尸也决不能轻易退缩。  
他背上用于携带物资的双肩包，重新回到边门，入了店内。他有些后悔出门没有带手电筒，但即便店内断电，用一部智能手机也该足以应付。  
左手拿着开了闪光灯的手机，右手举着手斧，皮带处插着一把小刀。这个姿势虽看上去有些变扭，对于狡噛来说却是最能及时作出回应的。  
厕所间的电灯开关在内门一侧。狡噛用闪光灯照了一圈，未见异象，于是接近内门打开了厕所的灯。无机质的白光打在还算清洁的瓷砖地面上，他听不到丧尸敲打后门的动静，除了间歇运转的排风系统所发出的噪声外，这里安静得让人感受不到一丝生气。  
他出了厕所外的走廊，来到了店面，沿途将能找到的灯都开了个遍。  
店内没有摇摇晃晃的身影。  
他松了一口气。  
但所见货柜货架之中并不见任何枪械弹药。  
狡噛有些失望，才将手机收起，便见店内距走廊不远的墙边坐着一具满是鲜血的尸体。  
刚放下的心又为视野中突然出现的尸体所绷紧。  
他走到距离尸体两米左右的地方，对其观察一番。以狡噛所了解的粗浅法医学常识，这具二十岁左右的男尸死去并不久，腹部受到了致命伤——不像是咬伤，而小腿部的裤子大约是被抓破了，伤口虽不算深，也有不少干涸的鲜血粘在上面。  
他不确定尸体会不会尸变，又会在什么时候转变，但还是举着武器凑近尸体。不为其他，为的正是尸体背着的猎枪和手中的半自动手枪。  
狡噛踩在血积成的小水塘上，慢慢蹲下身，生怕发出一丁点儿的响声从而惊动了男尸，随后迅速抽走尸体所持枪支。也多亏男子似是死得彻底，对狡噛的动作竟毫无反应。  
猎枪是温彻斯特M70，手枪则是M1911。即使是狡噛，也曾试用过不下一次。  
他直接把重约7磅的M70背在身后，在确认了1911内还填有5发子弹之后，把右手所持手斧换到了左手，右手举着打开手动保险后的手枪对着尸体。  
他搜索了尸体全身，最后摸到了两个手枪弹匣和一个步枪弹匣。  
除了这些，在柜台内外他再翻不到一把枪，一枚子弹了。  
狡噛也去了收银台后的办公室，翻箱倒柜了一番也并没有任何额外收获。此外，办公室里还有一扇被置物柜堵住的门。按地理位置来看，这后面恐怕就是连通着后门的仓库了吧。  
仓库内或许还有剩下的火器，但从门隙流散出的呻吟声存在复数。  
他寻找枪支的首要目的已然达成，此刻更不需要因此而犯不必要的险。  
狡噛关上了办公室的门，准备回停车场，刚走到走廊口，却发现了不对劲。  
被他取走枪支的尸体不见了！  
而尸体原先所在地面旁留下了一串不同于狡噛的血脚印，循着血脚印前进的方向望去，竟一路延伸至了厕所。  
——难道说，那具尸体就在刚才转变了？  
他怀着这般思虑，战战兢兢地走向厕所内门。  
果不其然，那具男尸如今已如活人般地站着，一瘸一拐地朝边门走去。  
它挡在狡噛出门的必经之路上了。  
狡噛犹豫片时，选择收起手枪。所得子弹毕竟稀缺，在能节省时还是省用为上。  
他双手紧握手斧，悄声走至丧尸后方。  
丧尸感受到了人类的气息而转身，可迎接它的只有一把劈将下来的斧头。  
污血溅在狡噛的脸上、衣服上。  
眼前世界一片红，脑内却是空白的，只剩下“没有带宜野座进来真是太好了”这一念头。  
所幸这里是厕所，狡噛借着水槽洗去脸上的血渍。  
就算洗了脸自己看上去也很糟糕吧，他心想。  
男尸的血液还算新鲜，未到散发出异味的程度。狡噛衣服上的血液也已干竭，没干的也被他擦拭干净，至少不会沾到车座上，而这身衣服他以后是不会再穿了的吧。  
但一想到或许在不久的将来，他可能不会再有考虑这些事情的余裕，因戮杀所产生的亢奋也被不知打何而来的无奈所冷却。  
他始终不看好留在城里，与其说是有明确的理由，倒不如说是本能的教唆。  
狡噛回到驾驶座，回程仍是由他开车。  
宜野座见他一身血渍，很是担心地问他有没有受伤，在得到狡噛否定的回答后，安下心来却也不便在孩子们面前多问。  
倒是丹金迫不及待地问狡噛里面发生了什么。  
狡噛没有刻意避开话题，将遇到的事情原原本本地陈述了一遍。  
宜野座虽略觉不妥，但也没有阻止。  
武弥听得懵懂，只大致知道是狡噛赢了怪物。  
而丹金听完后，则顽皮道：“狡噛，你这是遭报应了吧！”  
狡噛没料到她会这么说，干笑了声说：“是啊。”  
丹金说：“所以…狡噛得到的是什么样的枪？在尼泊尔普通人是不能持枪的，我还是第一次看到实物呢！”  
狡噛回答道：“Winchester Model 70和Model of 1911. 1911是非常有名的手枪哦，从一战前直到近代一直被许多国家的军队或是司法部门使用。这把M70为战争服役的次数不多，但在民间很有人气，我以前常去的射击场老板可喜欢M70的胡桃木枪托了。我在射击场用过几次，但实际操作起来比起木制枪托我还是更喜欢现代的树脂枪托，GINO也是如此吧。”  
“……木制枪托硌在肩上不是很舒服。”宜野座温吞地说，对在小孩子面前讨论枪械一事仍有所迟疑。  
“宜野座先生也会射击吗？”丹金奇道。  
“那是当然，GINO的射击水平比我高多了。” 狡噛不知哪来的底气，略显得意地说。  
“狡噛…的精准度也很高。”  
宜野座只会在自身较优的领域赞赏狡噛的优秀。从相识到现在过了十多年，宜野座的性格也被打磨得圆滑了不少，但在面对狡噛时还是十年如一日的变扭。  
狡噛也习惯了这一点，早就当作宜野座的可爱之处来喜欢了。  
“那可以教我用枪吗？”丹金问。  
“对你来说还是太早了。” 狡噛即时否定。  
“那……可以给我看一看吗？”她生怕大人们不同意，又编了一句理由说，“我想知道更多和枪有关的知识！”  
宜野座见狡噛没有立刻作答，又瞥见两个孩子皆是一副双眼发光的模样，立时生硬地说道：“不行。”

晚餐过后，天色虽未沉，处处阖着窗帘的室内却也见不到深夏的迟暮。  
宜野座和武弥的时差还未得到调整。对于五六岁的幼儿而言，即使睡过午觉，到了夜晚也是会极早犯困的。他带着小外甥去洗澡，哄他睡觉。  
丹金自回来后便盘算着观摩狡噛捡到的两支枪。枪被置放在了客厅书架的顶部，她到底不会在初来乍到的地方大动干戈，却又按捺不住心中好奇，只好趁宜野座不在的间隙找上更好说话的狡噛。  
“狡噛，我想看你的枪，拜托了！”  
女孩双手合掌贴在面前，俨然一副求神拜佛的样子。  
狡噛也看透了丹金现在偷摸着来找自己的意图，并不作声。  
倒不是全然不愿，而是伴侣都那般坚决否定了，自己也不好拂了他的意思。  
罢了罢了。  
在丹金央求的眼神之下，他还是取了枪支。  
两支枪都被宜野座擦得干干净净。尤其是M70在刷上一层亚麻籽油后，印着格子花纹的木制枪托所具有的独特光泽令猎枪如同贵妇得到琥珀项链的点缀一般，显得分外优雅。  
狡噛先是教会丹金根据枪身上刻着的数字和字母辨认枪支的制造国或是生产年份，又演示了清膛，上膛，换弹匣，以及开闭安全装置等一系列实际操作。  
谁也说不准未来会如何，他希望今天传授丹金的小知识在关键时刻能为她派上用场，更希望这样的关键时刻永远也不要到来。  
狡噛全程并没有让丹金触碰枪械。即使只是手枪，对于女孩而言其分量也太沉了。  
他将枪支归位，正要催促她做睡前准备，丹金却冷不防问出了心中的另一份好奇：“狡噛和宜野座先生是什么关系呢？昨天狡噛说过这里只有你一个人住的吧，所以我之前把他当成可疑的人了。但是……那个……”  
她联想起书房内二人亲热的样子，脸上一片霞红。  
狡噛有些惊讶，倒不全是因为丹金的疑问，而是她这一整天的态度。不管是清晨挺身保护自己，还是方才乞求观摩枪械的她，与昨天那个在街巷里默默哭泣的小女孩判若两人。  
丹金很坚强，她非常得乐观积极。也许她还是会在未来那许多个夜晚偷偷啜泣，但这终将堪堪淡去化为回忆的吧。  
而对于她的疑惑，狡噛考虑到自己和宜野座的关系在一个十四岁大的孩子面前终是瞒不住的，且他本就对公开关系并无反感，便直白地告诉丹金说：“我的家人的确都在日本生活，我因为工作留在了诺娜，所以没有料到GINO会出现在这里。宜野座和我在法律上是民事结合的关系，简单地说就是同性夫妻。……男同伴侣，对你来说是不是很少见？”  
欧美国家也是最近二十年来才逐步通过同性婚姻法案的，LGBT群体在其他许多地区仍上不了主流社会的台面。狡噛对尼泊尔缺乏了解，并不知道高山之国虽对该群体的法律保护难称完善，在亚洲诸国中也算是先驱了。  
“对狡噛来说，难道就很多见吗？”  
“我说啊，你不知道有gay bar这类场所吗？”  
——我在对小孩子说些什么…被GINO知道的话又要被唠叨了吧。  
“我知道！但是你和宜野座先生看起来不像是会去那种地方的人欸。”  
“那是当然，我和GINO可不是单靠一夜就能建立起来的关系，” 狡噛说道，又叮嘱丹金，“GINO不喜欢让别人知道我们之间的关系，所以在他面前你还是要假装不知道得好。”  
她听了却说：“其实在听你告诉我之前，武弥已经和我说过了…”  
狡噛十分惊讶，但转念一想武弥毕竟是宜野座的外甥，知晓家中事情一二也并不稀奇。  
“总之，在GINO面前保密就行了。”  
“狡噛，你说要对我保密什么事情？”  
宜野座把武弥哄睡着，又将客房收拾了一番，刚来到客厅边的走廊上便听到狡噛的最后一语。  
尽管他心中更多的是好奇，却很难将自己疑问的语气显得不是那么得责难。  
狡噛正要为自己辩白，在这之前宜野座先瞥见了茶几上还未来得及收起的弹匣，由瞧见丹金一幅心虚的模样，也大致猜到狡噛所谓的“保密”之事了。  
他对狡噛没有尊重自己的意见很是不满，但终究未通过言行表露出来（？）。无论如何狡噛已是一位独当一面的合格的大人，即使今天教了丹金使用枪支的方法，也一定是基于他自己的原则和考量。他们都没有教育孩童的经验，在这一方面的思想差异此时大概是谁也说服不了对方的吧。  
他原先就是来找丹金，便对女孩道：“丹金，客室已经打点好了，你可以跟我过来看一下吗？”又对狡噛说：“你今天睡沙发。”  
宜野座这么说倒也不是有其他原因，单纯只是因为家中仅有两张床：一张给女孩单独使用，剩下主卧中king size的大床虽能挤下他们俩以及武弥，但宜野座不能忍受在孩子身旁时与狡噛过分接近，武弥比起狡噛更爱黏着自己，于是只好这样安排。至少狡噛还是有选择权的——虽然是在书房、客厅和地下室家庭间的三个沙发内进行选择，其中也不乏沙发床。  
而这句话在狡噛听来则稍觉变味，但他一时想不到安抚宜野座情绪的办法，只好一个人坐在客厅的沙发椅上眼睁睁地目送宜野座和丹金离开。  
宜野座把丹金带到客卧，告诉她从今天起这就是她的房间了，又打开两三只堆着衣物的纸箱子。  
“这是房东太太放在杂物室的，里面是她小女儿和你一样大的时候穿的衣服。有合适的你就换上吧……以后我会和房东太太说明的。要是觉得在杂物室堆放时间久了，明天你把需要的挑出来，我们拿去洗一遍。”  
丹金并没有携带额外的衣物，而宜野座也注意到了这一点，恰巧他记得房东太太有将子女的旧衣服留在这里，倒也解了女孩全无换洗衣服之急。  
那些衣物本就是在洗后收入箱内的，除了有些老旧之外，自然是相当干净。丹金谢过宜野座，随便找了一套睡衣，就要换上睡觉。  
“丹金…你………”  
宜野座酝酿着措辞，他自从私下听了狡噛对女孩的介绍后一直很在意她的心理状况，于是打算独处时了解一番。思春期的少女总是多愁善感的。他作为一介外人，不仅要准确拿捏与丹金之间的距离，又不能过分表露出同情，与少男少女相处甚少的他这时就显得有些语塞，最后只好状似无意地问道：“你一个人睡可以吗？”  
丹金点了点头，她不比幼童，早就过了需要有人陪睡的年纪，听到宜野座的问话反而有些摸不着头脑。  
“那，就好……有什么事情一定要告诉我或者是狡噛，我们会帮助你的。”  
他如此说道。  
“好的，我会的，宜野座先生。”  
宜野座在得到女孩的回答后，又互相道了晚安。他刚到门边，还未离开，便听见窗户处传来异样的敲击声。  
一声、两声、三声……  
百叶窗的帘子牢牢闭着，见不到窗外情形。  
他向丹金看去，女孩也正望着他。她杏眼微睁，表情困惑，右手捏着裤管，不安也由之传达出来。  
宜野座不想无谓紧张，但也并非无所警惕，他压低声音叫丹金待到走廊上，随后关了灯走至窗边。  
竹制窗片很宽，间隔也比塑料制的较大，不用旋开转杆，只顺着缝隙向下看去，借着橙黄的街灯便见一只发丝蓬乱的头颅，宛如发条玩具般一下又一下地撞击着玻璃窗。  
尽管宜野座还只远远地见过丧尸一次，看得不真切，但窗外生物的所为分明就是在告诉他这不是常人。  
东北部的气候寒冷干燥，独立屋多是有地下室的，完全浸没在地底的很少，大多是带有窗户的，地面层也因此要高出实际水平地面些许。  
窗外的丧尸能以头撞击到窗户的玻璃面明显是十分高大的。   
他下意识摒住了呼吸，视线钉在那只脑壳上不敢移开，生怕丧尸在下一秒就会发现自己，砸开窗户。  
宜野座观察良久，见丧尸始终没有更多的侵略性举动，对身处室内的自己也毫无察觉，稍稍安下了心，打算去找狡噛商量。  
方要离开，那具丧尸似乎被什么所吸引，往马路上走去了。  
大概是什么小动物吧。  
他又仔细地看察了一会儿，见丧尸没追到目标对象而又开始在街中游荡，但姑且没有折返的迹象后，才长长地叹了一口气。  
丹金还在走廊上等他，他离开窗边对她摇摇头说了句没事，之后不明说理由却坚持让女孩搬去隔壁的主卧。  
独立屋的主卧总是在内侧，面朝庭院，而其他的卧室不是面朝侧面便是正对着道路。狡噛家中除主卧外的三间卧室，一间在地下被当作杂物室，剩下两间其一作了书房，其一便是客卧，窗台皆是朝着外边的。  
两侧的花园门常是关着的，庭院内与其他人家又以围栏隔开，主卧比起客卧遇到同种情况的几率总是要小一些。  
他替丹金将装着衣服的箱子移到了空阔的主卧。  
武弥早就睡得深沉，宜野座将幼孩从床中央往边上挪了挪，再铺开为女孩所准备的被褥。  
他把一切安顿完毕后回到客厅去找狡噛——后者对方才发生的事情无所察觉，兀自沉浸在书本的海洋里。  
宜野座将刚才的事情说了一通，既然孩子们都睡在主卧了，那狡噛也不用再睡沙发了，和自己一起睡在客卧便好。  
狡噛听宜野座这么说，略有些意外，反而脱口问道：“你不生气了吗？”  
“生气？生什么气？”宜野座反问。  
“就是之前……和丹金说要对你保密的事。”   
狡噛坐在沙发上，拨着合上了的书；宜野座站在茶几的另一侧，居高临下地俯视着他。  
“生气。我当然生气，”宜野座忿忿地说，“但你要是觉得我是个会因为生气这种无聊的理由就让自己的男人睡沙发的人，那你可就大错特错了。  
“归根结底，也是因为你会在孩子们面前做那种不谨慎的事所以我才不想和你睡的……”宜野座的声音越来越轻，神色不自然地睇视着狡噛那翻弄着书页骨节分明的手指，不知正在想写什么。  
“那不在他们面前，就可以了吗？” 狡噛问。  
“哈？？？？！你在说些什么啊，狡噛！”宜野座丢下口中的话，落荒似的回到了客卧。  
狡噛见爱人如此，不由得沉著一笑。  
他也回到了客卧，进屋前顺手带上了主卧的门，并将客卧的房门给锁上了。

宜野座背对着身后的伴侣躺在床上，他睡在靠门的内侧，狡噛则睡在外侧。  
即便是queen size的双人床，两个身材高大的男人睡在上面依旧显得拥挤。  
他昨日一夜无眠，时差也未得到调整，理应相当累乏了，然而越想入睡越是睡不着，杂念如潮水般从心底涌出。  
罪魁祸首在床的另一头传来安然的呼吸声，似已入眠。他心中有些埋怨，又为神经纤细的自己感到无奈，深叹了一口气。  
宜野座重新转过身。  
他们共用着同一条被单，他让自己转身的动作幅度尽量得小，不至于吵醒熟睡的伴侣。  
狡噛平躺在床上，胸口处有规律地上下起伏，宜野座的双眼已然习惯了室内的黑暗，正凝视着狡噛望出了神。  
他们上一次见面还是在四个月前的黄金周，狡噛回来了一个星期，二人没有外出的计划，也疲于临时起意，只浑浑噩噩地在宜野座家中度过假期。  
四个月对于社会人而言也不过是弹指瞬间，但若说宜野座不曾想念过狡噛，那又是不正确的。  
他的手抚上狡噛的脸颊。  
从枪店出来的狡噛可真是把他吓到了。他们相识近二十年，可他却从未见过他那副样子：浑身浴血，眼神虽说不上是冰冷，却散发着勿要轻易接近的气息。  
狡噛见到了他所没见到的东西，经历了他没有经历过的事情，令宜野座又是心疼又是不甘。  
最近几年他们一起生活的日子并不多，而宜野座最怕的便是狡噛在他不知道的地方发生了改变。  
多年的相处让他认识到自己和狡噛即使关系是如此得亲密，也是两个不同的个体。性格也好，思维方式也罢，有相似的地方，也有不容之处。生活中所遭遇的一点一滴都在考验着他们对对方的耐性，要从毫无顾忌的亲友跃变为互相妥协夫妻并不容易。  
——睡着的样子还是和中学的时候一模一样。  
宜野座像是个深陷暗恋之情的女高中生似的，偷偷吻了吻狡噛的脸，又贴上了他的唇。  
据说动物在危机时分会本能地产生想要留下后代的意图，人类也是如此。他不知道这种说法是真的还是假的，但和狡噛几月不见，又偏逢眼下时局不稳，被抑制了的情欲似乎是理所当然地被激发了出来。  
而宜野座毕竟是宜野座，如果第二天有什么紧要安排的话，他是绝对不会趁狡噛睡着的时候做忠于自身欲望的事的。只因之前他们决定在家中待机，并无其他打算，这才让不被琐事所约束的他躁动难安。  
他试探性地伸出舌尖，舔了舔狡噛微微起皮的嘴唇，踌躇了好一阵后才鼓足勇气，轻轻扳住他的下颚，将舌深入他的口腔。  
刚钻进去，便又在罪恶感的驱使下退了出来。  
黏膜之间的交融令他不忍回想起身体另一处与狡噛更浓厚、更炽热、更缠绵的交合。  
再这样下去，可不是能被轻易解决的。  
他本意不想吵醒狡噛，只是想借用伴侣的身体稍稍满足一下自己的爱欲，虽然他也并不能否定心中期待着狡噛会在某个时点醒来因而忐忑的自己。  
算了，不接吻了。  
他潜进被单，撩开了狡噛睡觉时穿的印花T恤，这回没有犹豫太久，锁定目标后便吻上了狡噛的乳头。  
这是出于宜野座的报复心理。  
说是报复，其实也只是恋人之间的小打小闹，他一直很在意自己被狡噛调教得过分敏感的双乳。这几年的分居生活让敏感度略微下降了几分，曾经严重的时候只是穿脱衣服的摩擦都能令他产生异样的感觉。  
“GINO，你真是个坏孩子。”  
被窝外传来狡噛憋笑的声音。  
宜野座顿时停下了动作，钻出被单，羞恼地问：“狡噛！你，你没睡着吗！？”  
“好久没和你一起睡觉了，怎么会轻易睡着。”狡噛狡黠地说道。  
“那你为什么要装睡！”  
“因为我想知道GINO到底是在打什么主意呀，”狡噛眨眨眼，说，“可我也没想到你会突然亲上来。”  
“…………”若是开着灯，那宜野座涨红着脸又说不出话的样子一定会被狡噛清楚地收入眼底。  
他转过身，再次将背影留给了狡噛。  
狡噛不再像上床睡觉时的坦然而眠，他欺身上前，将宜野座覆在身下，在他的耳边嗫嚅道：“既然做了，就要负责到底哦。”  
***  
真正照狡噛所说的做了之后，宜野座才明白狡噛所说的“负责”到底是什么意思。原来他就是想让自己奉侍他。宜野座也不知道自己是被灌了什么迷魂汤，竟然还真就按狡噛的指示，先是用口腔为他的阴茎取回一定的硬度，现在又跨坐在男人的身上，那根钢锲正嵌在自己身体的中心。惟一值得庆幸的是室内关着灯，狡噛看不清自己的表情。  
不如说正因为看不到，宜野座也可以更加肆无忌惮。  
然而看不清表情并不代表狡噛感受不到他逐渐被情爱所征服的姿态。  
“GINO，真没想到你在洗澡的时候自己扩张了那里。”狡噛说。  
“这，这是因为……”  
宜野座正欲强辞解释，却被狡噛先打断。  
“声音有点大哦，这不要紧吗？”  
“！！”  
宜野座下意识地捂住了自己的嘴，生怕说话声或是一些其他什么声音传出房外。  
狡噛见他如此，不由得笑了笑，说：“刚才是我骗你的，但是之后我也不能保证你的声音不传出去啊。”  
“你这混…啊……”  
狡噛稍用力地捏了一下宜野座了无防备的乳首，后者像是被电到了般向旁闪躲，身下含着的肉棒也随之摩擦肠壁。  
宜野座不得已又用手盖在嘴唇上，以防娇声在不经意间外泄。他捂着嘴诘问“你干什么！”，但实际上狡噛只能听到意味不明的支吾声。  
狡噛双手交叉搁在脑后，示意自己没有再次偷袭的意思，“你刚才打算在我睡着的时候对我做坏事吧。  
“呐，GINO，想象一下我现在还是睡着的样子，你在用我的身体自慰……”  
宜野座拼命摇头也止不住心中被狡噛所煽诱起的遐想，又不敢大声拒绝（也没有拒绝的必要），只好再次对狡噛言听计从。  
一次次的抬起与放下，饶是这样狡噛似乎仍觉得不够，他的额头上直流着汗，却故作轻松地说：“这样就算是你的自慰了吗？和视讯的时候相比，是不是还缺了什么。”  
宜野座知道狡噛是想让他自己玩弄自己的双乳，虽说是个令他羞得都要抬不起头的提案，但这毕竟不是第一次，最终他还是一边回忆着过去狡噛所带来的感触，手指一边搓揉起了早就高高挺立起的乳头。  
他像是娼馆中最淫乱的妓女,来回摆动着下身寻探着自己最为敏感的地处，以求每次相击时对方的肉棒都能带给自己升天般的快乐。他的眼角溢出泪水，滴滴答答的；光凭捂嘴已经无法拦住他的娇喘，只好咬在接近第一掌骨的位置，唾液从口中流出，沾湿了他的左手，而右手还在不断地戏弄着胸前的两小颗果实。作为男人，他原本最需得到爱抚的一物孑立在旁，透明的考珀液从铃口淌落，如同被冷落了的壁花，无人赏玩也空自绽放。  
有一瞬间宜野座觉得自己就像是一具会动的性爱人偶，为满足狡噛做出各种各样下流的动作，然而这样的想法也随着羞耻心在快乐的侵袭下化为虚无了。  
狡噛也并不好受。多个月以来的空白期令宜野座的肠壁咬合得分外紧，要是正常体位他或许还能留下一丝从容，而宜野座在上时他的龟头陷得更是深入，下身之间的每一次冲击都在折磨着他的意志。  
他们几乎是同时高潮的。  
宜野座没了力气，重重地趴倒在了狡噛的身上，射在狡噛腹部的精液也黏糊糊地粘上了他的小腹。狡噛的阴茎如同栓子般插在他的后孔，精液还残留在他的肠道内，他一动不动，体内伴侣的精子却让他感到在四处流窜。他习惯了没有那层塑料薄膜，热衷于海绵组织与直肠壁之间最原始的贴近，却始终无法忽略体内精液带给自己的荒诞感。他那没有子宫的男性躯体正感到些许如孕妇般的腹胀，平坦的乳房此刻也胀痛着——那是一种异于受到外界刺激而产生的奇妙感受。虽然不及假性怀孕那般严重，但在将滞留体内的精液洗干净以前，这种状态会一直延续下去。狡噛从来没有对他进行过类似的暗示，宜野座也从未产生过养育孩子的想法，他找不到原因便也没有和伴侣提起过，唯一在意的是这种情况第一次发生在与狡噛分居后的第一次重逢，而自那之后变成了常态。  
但今天，他想让这一切持续地更久些。  
室内只剩下了此起彼伏的喘息声，惟有这一刻时间属于他们，而屋外的一切仿佛都被定格住了，再多纷扰都与其无关。  
休息了一阵，宜野座难得主动亲吻狡噛的鬓边，爱怜地说：“我想看到你的表情。”  
狡噛被他亲了一会儿，才说回吻他的双颊，他说：“我也想看到GINO你的。”  
宜野座见和狡噛达成了共识，便挣扎着起身开了床头柜上的台灯，体内狡噛的性器受到了摩擦，他感到他又硬了。  
暖橘色的灯光流泻在整个房间，亮得二人都有些睁不开眼。  
宜野座趁着这个档口趴回到了狡噛的身上，他在他的耳畔喃喃：“我好想你。”  
狡噛回应道：“我也是。”

(TBC)


End file.
